Knowledge, Beliefs, Denial, Reaction
by idealrain
Summary: Michael knows more that he's letting on. Carly clings to her beliefs about the past. Sonny denies any wrongdoing. Each reacts to the situation. don't own GH or its' character.
1. Chapter 1

Knowledge

Michael knows more that he's letting on. I don't own GH or its' character. 

Michael Alan Corinthos is not naïve. 

He knows his father kills people, or dispatches Max to do it for him.

He knows his father sees him as a prized possession.

He knows his father in the end will only look out for himself. 

He knows his mother would swear that she made the right choice.

He knows his mother would bring up the kidnapping.

He knows his mother would always side with his father. 

He knows she's lying to herself and everyone else.

He knows she's trying to justify her choice.

He knows she can't keep her voice down when talking to Franco. 

He knows he'll lose one father, no matter what.

He knows he'll change both of his families forever.

He knows he'll walk away for good, this time. 

_He knows one father shot the other one._

_He knows one is clinging to life and one is willing to take them._

_He knows, one moment ago, he lost both fathers._

He knows a signature will right wrongs.

He knows a signature, brand new, will be hard to learn.

He knows a signature shouldn't be written with a shaky hand.

**Michael Alan Quartermaine**.

He knows his father won't wake up.

He knows his father won't know him.

He knows his father won't find peace.

He knows he's setting off a bomb.

He knows he's setting off on a new path.

He knows this is right.

He knows this is the only way.

He knows this is a done deal.

He knows Michael Quartermaine will be a better son than Michael Corinthos was.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Corthinos-Quartermaine heir disown mob family"**

The Port Charles Herald's headline was one of the shocking in the recent past that didn't involve the words shooting and acquittal. Most people who filed for name changes were not front page news. But when a Corthinos was in the news, even something as mundane as a legal name change, its front page news. Add in the fact the name in question was changed to Quartermaine. People will talk.

Sonny woke up around five and went for his morning run. When he got back the paper was folded next to his coffee. He glanced at the headline and choked.

Carly haven't gotten a chance to read the paper when Jax called to congratulate her about Michael. She grabbed a newspaper and scanned the front paper. Carly wasn't shocked; she thought this might happen when Michael got older and learned more about Sonny's business. But not to tell his parents, well, that will send Sonny into a rage and who knows who he will hurt.

Michael knocked at the Quartermaines and Alice answered door.

"Mr. Cort-, I mean, Mr. Quartermaine. Are you here to see your grandmother? She's in the den with Miss Tracy, having breakfast."

"Thank you, Alice." Michael walked in and saw Monica sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Hi, Michael. Or should I say Mr. Quartermaine?" Monica smiled.

"Michael Alan Quartermaine is the new official name, I guess. I can't imagine another first name and I don't know why James was chosen."

"James was my grandfather and Mother was determined to have the Morgan side represented. Of course that's why Ned is Edward. Daddy would be please with your actions," Tracy said.

Monica raised an eyebrow at her sister-in-law's kindness. Tracy caught the look and shrugged.

"It's a good name, Alan, and I think we need more good people in the world. Now if you don't need anything else, I need to get to ELQ. Michael, I expect you in today to close on the London deal. I know you have a lot of personal issues right now and I expect you to be professional. I'll see you there," Tracy said before going off to swallow smaller businesses for the day.

"Wow…that was weird. Tracy was actually nice to me. What's wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"She's…we're both getting older and losing family too fast. She misses your grandfather and Edward and Lila more than she lets on. And don't mention this to anyone, but she really did cared about A.J." Monica smiled sadly. Michael's phone rang.

"Sonny." Michael silenced his phone.

"Michael Alan Quartermaine. I love saying that," Monica laughed.

"Well, I should get to work now. You know how frantic my boss can get about her employees . Dinner this week?"

"I'll check my schedule. It's always good to see you, Michael. Good luck with Sonny," Monica said. She started to write chart notations and Michael went to work.

* * *

Sonny stormed into the Quartermaines, ignoring Alice's valiant efforts to stop him. Monica looked up and said,

"Alice, it's fine," Monica dismissed the maid.

"Dr. Monica, I'll be right outside," Alice said, glaring at the mobster.

"Thank you. Sonny, what can I do for you?"

"I can't get ahold of Michael. Neither can Carly. Is he here?" Sonny asked.

"No. Have you tried calling him?" Monica asked, calmly.

"He won't answer. If the Quartermaines think they can steal my son…"

"Sonny, he's an adult. We aren't forcing him. Besides, if anything, you've 'stole' my son, grandson and put my daughter in danger by dating her. Maybe its karma," Monica smirked.

"I always loved Michael like my own son. I raised him and I was a better father then A.J. was," Sonny proclaimed.

"Then why does he have my surname?" Monica asked.

Monica found herself against the wall, held there by Sonny's anger.

"You little bitch. No wonder Jason disowned you. You don't deserved to have living kids…"

"Sonny…." Monica gasped for breath.

"You couldn't control your kids, or keep your husband and that's why you're all alone…" Sonny tightened his grip.

"Dr. Monica!" Alice rushed in and broke in between Sonny and Monica.

"What's going on here? Monica, are you ok?" Tracy asked.

Monica gasped for breath. Tracy's eyes narrowed at Sonny.

"Alice, please call the police and restraint our guest. I'm taking Monica to the hospital now. Thank god I forgot the Peterson file here and came home."

Sonny never saw Alice take so much pleasure in an order as she restrained him. But he knew Dante would understand his explanation when he arrived at the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Beliefs

Carly finds it harder and harder to believe her own lies.

Carly believed that she chose right when she lied about Michael's paternity.

She believed Jason would be a good father.

She believed Jason would protect Michael.

She believed Jason would love Michael.

She believed the Quartermaines would harm Michael.

She believed the Quartermaines would use Michael.

She believed the Quartermaines would brainwash Michael.

She believed she was righteous in keeping Michael away.

She believed she was righteous in making Michael Sonny's son.

She believed she was righteous in choosing Michael's lifestyle.

She believed she was wrong to cut out the Quartermaines out of Michael's life.

She believed she was wrong to put Michael in danger.

She believed she was wrong when she thought Sonny was a good man.

She believes Michael knows what he's doing.

She believes Michael knows how to destroy his parents.

She believes Michael knows there's nobody to blame but herself and Sonny.

She believes Michael is right and she lost him forever.


End file.
